Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been recommending location updates to users for their contacts based on communication content, contextual information and sensor information. However, service providers encounter difficulties while simplifying the task of updating location information for a contact by changing the typical user triggered interaction to a machine triggered system with location-contact mapping.